The White Princess
by Red Constance
Summary: Before Storybrooke, everything was perfect. My friends and I took back my kingdom after I'd been pushed out, I had my prince charming, we'd beaten Regina... But now I have a new name, a new home- and there are new rules in this world. Something was missing here, and when I found it, it couldn't have been more wrong. I was only 17, and he was the towns sheriff. Graham/OC. AU.


"My dearest Princess Keira." My mother looked at me with a gracious smile. "My love." She had her hand placed gently on my cheeks. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my ladies putting together my outfit for the day ahead. Mother was anxious, I could tell, I could always tell when something was amiss in her dark blue eyes.

"Is something wrong mother?" I asked as she removed her soft hand from me and went to assist with my clothing.

"No" She stated simply, leaving me deciding not to press her. One of my ladies in waiting, Vera, came over with my corset. I stood with my arms raised above my head and she fastened it around my waist, pulling each stitch as tightly as she could. Each yank of the lace was making it harder and harder to breath. I'd never complain though, it was a privilege, not a punishment. Mother came back over to me and placed a long, white, silk gown over me, letting it flow like water past my feet.

I'd never worn anything but the color white, it was a tradition going back centuries for the crowned princess to wear simple, white gowns, so like I said- I've never worn anything but. My kingdom, Lamisona, was bright, vibrant, and colorful. It was always filled with music and laughter. We were settled in the cliffs in the far reaches of the enchanted forest, and despite its obscure location, you couldn't miss it. In a way, it seemed we were in an eternal sunshine. Every home was a painted a bright color and the cobbled walkways were the brightest white, leading up to our castle. We were happy. And the best part? Everybody could do magic!

I sat down at my vanity and played with a few trinkets as Vera brushed out my strawberry blonde waves, which was no easy task seeing as it reached my waist and was very thick. I'd always found it relaxing though. When Vera finished, my mother came back with my tiara and placed it on my head. It was small, but still bigger than my baby sister Adelaide's. It had silver twigs entwining into a band rising ever so slightly in the front, just enough so a small emerald dangled in it.

When everyone left, I stayed sitting at my vanity. I looked in the mirror and saw exactly what I was, a girl. A girl with olive skin and strawberry hair, with blue- yellow eyes like a cat and an oval face. I touched my lips that always looked like they'd been stung by a bee and wished they'd shrink. Then I remembered I was the princess, I wasn't supposed to have doubts. I'd only lived for seventeen years and yet I felt like I'd lived for seventy.

I tore myself away from the mirror and walked down the marble staircase to the courtyards full of cherry blossom trees and grape vines. I walked off to the balcony overlooking my kingdom and smiled- it really was so very beautiful. "Are you Princess Keira?" asked a boy about my age with platinum blonde hair that had a stripe of silver. He was approaching me.

"Yes" I smiled and held out my hand "and what is your name?" He bowed and kissed my hand.

"I'm Prince Vincent of Nantatic." Vince stated. Nantatic was a thriving naval kingdom that my father had been building quite the alliance with. It did explain his clothing though, he was dressed in a dark blue shirt with brown pants and tall boots, his hair was slicked back. Vincent wasn't handsome. His eyes were brown and set a bit too far back into his head, his nose was long and crooked and he had a bit of an overbite. He was very lanky and had a bit of a slouch in his shoulders. He seemed nice enough though. "My vessel is docked nearby and your father offered my crew and I refuge."

"What's mine is yours. I hope you enjoy your stay." I smiled at him and gave a curtsy, I then sat on a nearby bench. He sat beside me.

"So, what is there to do for fun around here?" Prince Vincent asked, I held out my hand and formed a swirling ball of water. I could only do simple tricks, my dad didn't want me straining myself.

"Magic." I smiled and let the ball evaporate.

"That's brilliant!" He exclaimed. "Teach me how to do that?" He asked.

We sat on the bench for hours, getting along just fine. I knew the way things worked, and I knew that the alliance my father was making with Vincent's kingdom could only mean one thing- Prince Vincent would soon be my husband. And though I wasn't particularly happy that I had no say in this, I would always be happy to do my duty to my kingdom.

If only I had known the terrible things that were to come in the next month- I _never_ would have been so unattached. I wouldn't have ignored my mother, or my three brothers. I would have spent every second by their sides.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

I ran up to my bedroom to warn my ladies, my bare feet beginning to freeze from running through the cobbled streets of the kingdom. My candlestick was diming quickly, but I had to save them. "Vera! Vera my dear old friend!" I exclaimed running to her and slamming the door behind me. Vera sat on my bed, holding my young sister Addy protectively.

"What is it Keira? What's out there?!" Vera asked as Addy screamed and covered her ears and cried.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

"It's an army, an army that wants the royal family dead. They want our magic." I grabbed a different candlestick and lit it, handing it to Vera. "You need to run." I told her, "Take Addy, and tell no one where you've gone." I begged, and put a pouch of gold in her hand.

"Keira, what about you? We can't just leave you behind." Vera held Addys hand and stood her up.

"I'm too easily recognized, I need to protect you two first."

"But you'll die! They'll kill you!" Vera explained, pleading me to go with her. Addy let out a scream and threw her little arms around my legs. I knelt down to her level.

"Addy, you have to be brave, very, very brave. Can you promise me?" I asked as I took off her little tiara. She nodded, wiping her teary eyes. "Good. Now go with Lady Vera and make sure you tell no one who you are."

"I promise, sissy." I kissed Addy on the top of her head and handed her to Vera, tears in my eyes.

"Good luck." Vera hugged me and then they disappeared from the window, I looked after them for a few moments before running to my brothers.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

"Keira! What are you doing here?!" My mother yelled and ran up to me.

"I'm going to fight with you." I told her, I saw my father approaching behind her, he was such a noble king, even with his kingdom in ruins he wore his crown high upon his head.

"No you are not!" My eldest brother John commanded.

"I'm not going to just stand around and-" I started, my mother hugged me tightly.

"Sweetheart. My beautiful daughter, this is not your end." She whispered in my ear. I had tears in my eyes, they blurred my vision so harshly my father and three brothers became nothing but silhouettes.

"I love you, mother." I told her beginning to sob. "I never told you, but I love you so dearly." I took in her appearance the best I could. I wanted to remember her.

"I love you too my angel." She kissed my head. And I walked up to my father, and memorized all of him. And I told him I loved him, and he assured me I would be alright.

"I'll take the kingdom back daddy, I promise you." He hugged me and I said my farewells to John, Rob, and Matt.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

Matt brought me over to a secret passage in the walls, I could see them through it by an enchantment, but they wouldn't be able to see me. "I'll never forget any of you." I announced, looking at my family one last time.

"Goodbye little sister." Matt then closed the wall and I saw all of the men march in with their swords. And these men showed no mercy. They cut down my mother first.

"Mother!" I screamed, sobbing, unable to look away as they slaughtered my three brothers. Then the men circled my father, and I couldn't take it anymore. I began to run through the passage, as far away and as quickly as I could. Even after the passage let out I continued to run for hours in my bare feet, lifting up my dress and never looking back.

I don't think I ever would have stopped if I hadn't fallen over a tree root. I hit my head and felt my eyes drooping and my muscles relaxing. As my vision faded out, The last thing I saw was a wolf approaching and a man following close behind.

I am Princess Keira and this is how my story began.

**A/N: Please review! I would love to know what you think, if I should continue… ect. Storybrooke will be coming in soon!**


End file.
